We Will Rock You
by WitchButler
Summary: You've made good friends wit the golden trio over the past years but this year took the cake. You had introduced the tree of them to classic rock, Hermione and Harry already knew some songs from their parents but Ron had been oblivious to the music genre. This resulted into a fun game; who would know the lyrics of a certain song the quickest? Kind of a songfic I think?


_**This oneshot is based on a tumblr promt which I can't tag for some reason so I can't give any credit for this idea, which is sad tbh because the idea is golden.**_

* * *

It was the middle of your third year at Hogwarts and you were loving every day of it. You've made good friends wit the golden trio over the past years but this year took the cake. You had introduced the tree of them to classic rock, Hermione and Harry already knew some songs from their parents or the radio but Ron had been oblivious to the music genre until you had pointed it out to him. This resulted into a fun game; who would know the lyrics of a certain song the quickest?  
Every few days you all choose a song together and sang it nonstop until the four of you knew the song by heart. It had been quite messy when Harry had chosen Thunderstruck by AC/DC and Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen had taken a lot longer than any other song ever had. The four of you loved doing this together and it often turned out that you were all singing (and sometimes screaming) loudly in the hallways. The other students were first confused why you were singing weird songs but some of the other muggleborns caught on eventually. Most of them nodded to the beat when you walked passed and there were a few who sang along, the four of you even caught the rare pureblood quietly humming along during one of your escapades.

* * *

Eventually the time came when Hermione suggested We Will Rock You by Queen, you had scoffed at this choice seeing the text was quite simple but Harry argued that something easy was nice for a change after the whole Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana incident. You had to agree and this time the beat would be easy to provide as well. Ron loved that for once he only had to remember three easy couplets instead of several more complex ones.

It only took tree hours to get the song stuck in your head and four hours more for the rest of the team to sing it nonstop for the rest of the day. This is how you found yourselves walking into the great hall for the last meal of the day while humming to the beat and occasionally singing a line of the infectious song. This is also the moment that Draco Malfoy decided he had to open his mouth. "Can you all just shut up with your stupid muggle songs?" His tone was the definition of a snide comment and his face matched it perfectly. It was surprising he was this confident seeing that Crab and Goyle were absent from his side.

You stopped in front of Malfoy with the doorway towering over the both of you, the rest of your group stood besides you when you answered the Slytherin boy. "What is it to you Malfoy?" Your tone was annoyed and your posture probably mirrored this expression.

"Your ever going singing sounds like multiple Mandrakes going wild."

"Hmm," you began. "I never saw it that way. Well, lets just agree to disagree shall we?" Your voice was full of sarcasm and you could see that it ticked the boy in front of you off.

"Well I wouldn't expect a mudblood like you to understand." Malfoy spat out with malice written all over his face.

You have been called mudblood before and normally the word didn't offend you, to you it was mostly just a meaningless thing to say but this time it crossed a line. Normally it was said as a jab, something to get a rouse out of you but Malfoy looked at you like he wouldn't even dare to touch you with a ten foot pole.

Your friends made the normal noises that meant that they were offended and Hermione opened her mouth to comment on it. You had other plans however, you were done with this boy in front of you and you had to make that know to him.

Your face was dark with anger as you looked the Slytherin in the eyes and began to speak. "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day." You moved closer to Draco while saying this, "You got mud on your face, your big disgrace kickin' your can all over the place." Draco slowly backed away from you as you spoke. You had also no idea that you had just reiterated the first couplet of the song that had been stuck in your head for the whole day, well you weren't aware until Hermione started the iconic stomp stomp clap to match your words.

You however went on without a hitch, as if your voice decided this was the way it wanted to be heard. "Buddy you're a young man hard man, shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day." Draco had backed away enough to be in the great hall as you followed him with a angry step. Harry and Ron were also stomping and clapping to the beat as you continued your angry 'rant'. "You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, wavin' your banner all over the place." You got close enough to the boy in front of you to flick the Slytherin crest on his cloak when you recited these words.

More of the students took note to the beat your friends were providing and played along with goofy smiles on their faces, this was also the moment when Ron, Hermione and Harry sang along with a solid and angry "We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you."

You got ready for the last part of the song as an small and hilarious idea got in your head for the last two lines of the couplet. "Buddy you're an old man poor man pleading with your eyes, gonna make you some peace some day." You followed your earlier idea by licking the palm of your hand and wiped it off in Draco's horrified face. "You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place."

You were all in the great hall stomping and clapping, a chorus of "We will we will rock you." ran through the place as Malfoy hurriedly wiped his cheek to clean it. Everything calmed down eventually but there were still small bouts of laughter pointed at Draco, the boy in question had finally decided he had enough and stormed out of the place in part anger and embarrassment. This prompted Harry to yell loudly "WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?" Which fitted perfectly even though it wasn't in Classic Rock genre, it also resulted in a thunder of laughter from everyone in the hall.

* * *

 _ **I hope ya'll liked it!**_

 _ **-Anne**_


End file.
